Days like this
by ideomania
Summary: Lindsay/Daniel obviously , its AU and probably OOC. Daniel decides to do something nice for Lindsay because she's always trying to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Freaks and Geeks and the person who does obviously never valued it.

Reviews are fairly valuable and only take a moment – be anonymous, I don't care. It's just nice to be noticed.

This is AU and kind of OOC, and honestly I'm typing and thinking as I go. This is not betaed, so sorry for my grammatical incompetence (that and spelling, **not** my strong suit). Also this changes from Lindsay's POV to Daniel's in some places as well as from present time to earlier that day (marked with lines). My second story, it might be two parts...maybe more, and for everybody's sake I hope it gets better as I go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay watched out the passenger side window as clouds gathered over the lake. It was going to rain very soon and Daniel was still messing around under the bonnet of his car. Rolling down the window to let some air into the stuffy car she sighed, this was not how the day was supposed to go.

--------------------------------------

Waking up on a Friday always felt particularly good, especially after the week she's had, with test after test after test. Until she was sure that if she was asked one more Math or English question her brain would begin to leak out of her ears – and at least _then_ they'd have to let her go home early. So as soon as the last bell had rung for the day. She was outta there.

Spinning out of the side doors not watching where she was going she smashed into someone. Hard. Losing her balance Lindsay clung to the person's jacket, as strong arms came around her waist to hold her up.

"Ow...Lindsay, forget the Mathletes join the football team" Daniel moaned looking down into her face. "I'm going to be black and blue all over, why the rush? Did I miss the bat signal?" he asked letting his lazy smirk grow wider.

Lindsay grimaced and glanced down at her shoes, trying not to imagine Daniel black and blue all over. Meeting his amused gaze, she tried to fight the blush on her cheeks "You know...school I just...",she shook her head. She didn't think that it was an explainable feeling and it didn't help at all to be so close to him, she couldn't think.

"Had to escape?" Daniel supplied as he loosened his grip on her "because you came to the right guy..." .Realising in horror that she was still griping his jacket tightly in both hands Lindsay let go, and tried to stumble around him to the bus stop.

"Nah, its okay Daniel, my parents expect me to come straight home after school. It's.....Movie night" she mumbled slipping out of his arms, hoping to god that if the universe was a fair and decent place he'd just let her go. No fuss. Feeling an arm land on her shoulders, she realised that the universe had never been a fair or decent place and it was naïve of her to think that things would change now, of all times.

"I think you owe me a little of your time, Princess" Daniel breathed into her ear as they walked. It tickled, and it didn't help that she knew he would win whatever argument she could come up with, even before it had started. So she let him steer her to his car, resigned to just hope whatever he wanted would be quick and easy. She also hoped it wasn't about math homework.

They sidled up to his car and she reached for the handle as his words suddenly hit her. "Daniel, wait a cotton-picking second. I OWE YOU?!" she asked incredulously turning to stare at him eyes wide over his car "What could I have possibly done to owe you anything?"

"Get in" he replied quietly slipping into the car, turning the key and revving the engine. Noticing her still hovering outside glancing over in her bus's direction his eyes narrowed and he squeezed the steering wheel, before leaning over the passengers side to catch her attention. "Get in the damn car Lindsay, if you run for it I'm going to drive straight over to your house and introduce myself to your parents as your boyfriend". She didn't move. "I'll also tell them we're in an Open relationship and Friday/Saturday is your scheduled time with me", he smirked, leaning back and putting his seat-belt on.

She considered this, and got quickly into the damn car. "I don't owe you anything", she muttered turning to do up her seat-belt as he roared out of the car park.

* * *

End of part 1. This is kind of therapeutic, I actually couldn't get to sleep the other night because I was running through ideas (not for this fic, this is a happen as I type, no idea where i'm going fic), and I have a few ideas which I might try.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------

Opening her door Lindsay stepped quietly around to a muttering Daniel, "Hey" she said meekly "I just wanted to..." she begun, before being cut off by a furious Daniel. Dropping whatever tools he had in his hands, he whipped his head around to glare down at her. And with each word stepped a little closer.

"WHAT? Complain some more, if _that _is even possible?! I try to do a nice thing for a good friend, a friend that has consistently tried to help me out and my car DIES on me!" Putting on a high pitched voice he imitated her "And all I get is Daniel why did you have to drive _so_ far out? Daniel I told my parents I'd be straight home, _how_ are you going to get us out of this? Daniel I have _better_ things to do then spend the night here with you. Look I am TRYING here okay and I don't need this..." he ranted waving his hands around.

Lindsay had stopped backing away, she knew he was just as frustrated as she was to be stuck, especially after what a great (but long) day they'd had. Standing face to face (as much as that was possible with their height differences), with him glaring down at her, she cut him off this time.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into a hug, burying her face in his neck and closed her eyes. "I just wanted to say I appreciate all the effort your making, and thank you for a wonderful day". He'd frozen when her arms reached out to pull him closer, but her words made him relax and his arms enclosed her automatically. She'd calmed him down in 3 seconds flat, and now he felt like an idiot. And she knew it. He could feel her smiling into his neck.

He flushed, but he didn't apologise often (or ever) if he could help it, so he settled for giving her a squeeze and resting his head against hers. They stood like that Lindsay wrapped tightly in his arms

eyes closed and Daniel breathing in her shampoo, Lindsay's hair tickling his nose as it danced in the breeze, until the heavens burst open and started to soak them both. They both gave a cry of surprise - as neither of them had been watching the clouds as they grew darker and jumped apart, staring in shock at each other.

Lindsay's hair was getting plastered to her face as the freezing rain poured down, she closed her open mouth and her eyes locked with Daniel's as she realised that this was the perfect end to the day. She bit her lip "You _were_ kinda dirty, you know after playing around with the car" she said trying hard not to laugh "maybe this is _just_ what you needed". His wide eyed horror at the rain, along with his open mouth made her giggle. He looked adorable, like a kitten that fallen into the bath. She covered her mouth as her laughter grew harder and squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold herself back.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself suddenly slung over Daniel's shoulder as he walked quickly back to the car, "Hey!" she protested, swinging her legs "put me down". She really wished that she'd brought a camera, this would have looked great. She started to giggle again, trying to stop rain getting in her nose as she looked up at the sky. It was incredible that neither of them had noticed just how bad it had gotten.

Opening the car door and swinging Lindsay inside, Daniel quickly ran back to the front and put the lid down before opening this own door and diving in himself. He was soaked, they both were. Only difference was _she_ seemed to find this hysterical. He glared at her as she rocked in her seat, alternating between glancing at him and glancing at herself in the rear-view mirror. He sighed, "I thought only fools stood out in the rain? Or whatever that saying is". He begun pulling off his jacket and looked down angrily as his shoes made squelchy noises as he shifted in his seat, suddenly he realised the car had gone silent, with only the sound of the rain pelting his car filling the silence.

He looked over at Lindsay and found her staring hopelessly down at her watch, "Hey" he said shifting closer "its not that bad...its only...oh" he said glancing at the time "seven, guess your parents are wandering where you are". She didn't look up, but slouched down further in her seat and rested her head against the cold glass, "Oh come on Lindsay, turn that frown upside down" he coached smiling and putting pep into his voice. She turned to look at him, looking concerned.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" she whispered, frowning at him now, "we're stuck and we're drenched, and I have no-way of contacting my parents to tell them we're all right".

Daniel pulled her feet into his lap and played with the hem of her jeans, "Why are we whispering?" he whispered back as he flicked on the light so he could see her better as it grew darker.

Now it was her turn to glare at him, "I'm really starting to discover some new found respect for Kim, _how_ does she put up with you?". Daniel pouted and Lindsay turned her face away deciding that wasn't going to make her apologise, not this time. So they sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the rain and staring out of the windshield.

Curious and bored, Lindsay tried to see Daniel's face out of the corner of her eye. Failing that she figured _one_ glance couldn't hurt, and turned to look at him. Catching his big doe eyes and pouted lip full blast, "Stop it" she commanded "_Not_ this time". Daniel pouted further and she sighed, "Why can't you let _me_ win one of our arguments just this once?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, "Would it be the _end_ of the world?".

He seemed to be thinking it over, forehead crinkly. He stopped pouting, "No" he muttered looking sorry, "I _know_ I'm always the bad guy and it's _my_ fault we're out here. You should have gotten on your bus".

She rolled her eyes, "_Now_ you agree with me" uncrossing her arms she reached out a hand to stop him pulling a lose thread from her jeans, "Your _not_ a bad person...I mean _actually_ your one of my best friends" she admitted "and since I think we'd _both_ agree that I am the most intelligent person in the car, I must be right" she smirked.

"Must be", he smirked back. She felt some of the tension lift, and yawned. Smiling when he copied her actions, she stretched and shifted in her seat to get more comfortable, resting her head against the head rest and moving her legs further onto his lap. "That's right" he laughed "make yourself right at home".

* * *

Part 2 – uploaded an hour after part 1, and obviously not finished. I'm really liking my story (maybe i'm the only one). **Review**, reuse, recycle. I seem to be stuck in present time when I meant to get back to earlier that day already, but I _couldn't_ leave them :( they're too cute. So I think part 3, when ever that gets written (as I haven't started it yet- so maybe next week) will be back to just after he made her get in the car with him and we can find out what nice thing he decided to do for his dear friend Lindsay.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own, blah blah blah...do I have to start every chapter this way? coz i'm pretty sure I haven't. And its sort of annoying.

Reviews make me want to continue. Hint, hint. Thank you **wiccachick54** I finished this chapter because of your wonderful reviews, and its extra long- hope you like it.

I'm really starting to enjoy writing this fic, its like making my own episode. **More** people should do it. Hint, hint. I too need something to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence in the car was deafening, as Daniel wove the car through peak hour traffic. Lindsay had been ignoring him. Giving him the silent treatment since they'd left the car park and it was driving him nuts. He glanced over at her as they stopped at a light, "Come _on_ Lindsay, its been like twenty minutes..._how_ long are you going to keep this up?". She didn't move and looked as if she would jump out at any moment from her position pressed up against the passenger-side door, but he got a sigh as she continued to avoid his gaze. Which was better then nothing. He turned up the radio and speed off as the light turned green. _Girls_, he thought rolling his eyes.

They'd been driving for almost an hour and Lindsay could no longer stay silent. What, was he _trying_ to find a nice quiet place to bury her body? Had she been kidnapped? Were they leaving the state? Did he _even_ have a plan, a destination? She frowned, Daniel wasn't going to give anything away unless she started talking to him...but why let him win, again?! She'd got in the damn car, she _deserved_ to know where they were going. She glared at him, as she released her death grip on the door and turned to face him, she opened her mouth "If the next words out of your mouth, the _first_ words you'll have said to me in _an hour_ are- 'are we there yet?' I'm crashing this car into the nearest tree", Daniel said glancing at her. She closed her mouth and deepened her glare, "and _look_ if you _want_ wrinkles, you just keep that up", he added with a smirk.

She dropped the glare, he wasn't worth it. "You have English last period on Fridays", she said calmly, studying the landscape outside. He seemed to be taking her out of the built up area of the suburbs, and each mile they travelled there was further between houses. And if she wasn't mistaken he was heading for the old highway, they were almost out of town.

"Huh?" he asked looking puzzled. She leaned against her door, facing him completely now. It was always better to watch his face when she asked him things. The boy was a good liar.

"Fridays you have English, and your class is on the other-side of school" she tried again "So, what were _you _doing standing just outside the doors when the bell rang?", he wasn't looking at her so she knew he was thinking it over- to lie or not to lie, that was the question.

"You..._memorised my_ timetable?" he asked slowly with a grin, "_Sooooo_ you'd know _just_ when to bump into little old me?" he finished with a wink. If his grin got any bigger there wouldn't be room for his eyes, and if he was going to paint her into a corner- this was war. She ignored her flushing cheeks, and raised an eyebrow at his _very_ obvious change of subject.

"_Actually_ it sort of looked like you've memorised _mine_, Daniel", she replied trying to keep her voice confident, "Like you were _waiting_ for me, or something", she fluttered her eyelashes. "Or have I gotten it _all_ wrong?" she asked with a pout.

He started choking as she turned up the adored gaze to 11 and let an easy, innocent smile rest gently on her face. She waited as he got himself together, then watched as he pursed his lips and refused to answer. One point to her, now that felt _so_ good. She let a few minutes pass, let him calm down before she tried again to get some answers "Daniel, I asked because I was wandering if you planned this trip, or if you just saw me and thought ' Hey Lindsay _always_ agrees to everything I ask of her, I'm sure she'd _love_ a road trip' ".

His eyes crinkled as he smiled, "You don't agree to _everything_" he argued.

She snorted, "Oh yeah, well lets see what you've talked me into" she begun counting on her fingers "Number one was the party at my house, no no no" she said waving at him as he protested "Not _my_ idea, nor were all those people _you_ invited. Number two _egging_ my little brother and destroying pumpkins. Oh and Number tree, _cheating_ on _your_ math test and _lying_ to my parents, and then of course there's _stealing_ my parents' car and crashing it, that's five." she said waving her hand at him.

"I can't help it if your _gullible_" he muttered, and ducked as she smacked him upside the head. "Ow, I'm_ trying_ to drive here Linds, keep your violent tendencies to yourself until I can properly defend myself".

"I'm _sorry_ if you take me letting you _manipulate_ me because your someone I _trust_ as a sign of gullibility" she replied turning away from him and keeping her eyes firmly on their empty surroundings.

"_Lindsay_, hey come on, wait....you trust _me_?" he asked, surprised.

"Of _course_ I trust you, I got in the car didn't I?" she mumbled.

"Yeah but, I didn't really give you a choice".

She didn't reply and he found himself trying to see her face out of the corner of his eye. He'd offended her, and she wouldn't meet his eyes. How could he manage to stuff up everything good in his life? Keeping his eyes on the road, he figured this was far enough, time to let her in on the surprise. Of course what would be _even_ greater would be if she'd joke around with him again. Here he was _trying_ to repay her for always helping him out and being the calm voice of reasoning, and he'd hurt her feelings in the process. He resisted hitting himself in the head with the steering wheel and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Weir?....Lindsay hey" he said softly reaching over to tug at her green army jacket to get her attention. "Your sort of the _one_ person who believes in me, and uh its nice. And those times you mentioned were I talked you into doing something _stupid_, well I wanted to do _something for you_ and I realised there's nothing I have that you'd ever want." he swallowed "So I thought, the one thing I could help you with would be.....driving, because your a crap driver and I'm scared to be in the car with you" he finished with a small grin.

Lindsay grinned back, mind racing as she blinked quickly, trying to compose herself. This was really thoughtful and sweet - she'd _never_ heard him so sincere. "Paying a personal debt to society?" she asked eyebrows raised "And you _planned_ this?", Daniel nodded. Undoing her seat belt Lindsay moved closer and reached over to ruffle his hair, "I'm sorry I resorted to violence", his grin widened to match hers as he undid his seat belt and pulled her into a bear hug. She giggled into his chest, rolling her eyes as she tried to squirm away. But he held tight.

"S'okay, I forgive you.....for the sulking, for everything", he said, like he was doing _her_ a favour.

"_Everything_!", Lindsay shrieked, stopping her half-hearted attempt to get some distance between them and instead reaching out to tickle him. They struggled and giggled as he retaliated, and it was only a few minutes before they were both had to stop, exhausted and breathing hard. Lindsay sat in Daniel's lap, back against the steering wheel. Taking in the sight of Daniel's hair, it was standing at all sorts of bizarre angles, it was hypnotising and she couldn't look away, she wasn't even going to try to imagine what she must look like.

Daniel's hands rested near Lindsay's knees, his fingers tapping along to some imaginary rhythm as he got his breath back. He couldn't shake the smile on his face, and he didn't want to. He watched Lindsay studiously staring at his hair and removed one hand to turn the rear-view mirror to face him, to get a better look. "Lindsay" he moaned squinting at his hair the mirror as he tilted it this way and that way "what the hell have _you_ done to my hair? I look ridiculous" he said turning the mirror away from him and meeting her laughing eyes as he tried to smooth it down.

"As opposed to?......." she managed with a straight face. Squealing when he made a move to start up their play-fighting again mischief in his eyes "_No_, Daniel I'm sorry, _really really sorry_, and uh...this is a funny way to have driving practice don't you think? That is why we came all the way out here, and it'd be a pity to have to turn back without actually..." she reasoned quickly, eyes wide.

"Fine" Daniel agreed with a smile, cutting her off as he put a hand over her mouth and glancing at the time, he did want to get her home before six. "But I'm taking that as a surrender" he said tapping her nose. They sat there for a moment staring at each other, "Linds, your _probably_ going to have to get off me" Daniel grinned, his eyebrows rose "What _would_ Nick say?" he asked thoughtfully.

"What would _Kim_ say?" Lindsay laughed back, as she opened his door and half fell out. He steadied her and followed her out of the car. "Keys please" Lindsay asked politely, as she swiped them from his hand, ignoring his protest, as she got into the driver's seat and slammed the door. She smiled watching him make a pouty face at her through the windscreen as she put on her seat belt and started the engine.

Jumping quickly into the car, Daniel put on his seat belt "The only thing more terrifying then being _in_ the car as you _drive_ is being outside the car and vulnerable", he grumbled to himself.

Lindsay smiled brightly at him, "I'm going to assume you drove us all the way out here so not to endanger any surrounding wildlife or pedestrians".

He rolled his eyes, "Well it was the _least _I could do, if I was going to put a menace like you on the road again" . He looked reflective for a moment and added "Also I _may_ have been thinking of my own safety when I chose a place severely lacking in squirrels and distractions". He didn't have time to duck as she swung her hand in his direction for the second time that day.

* * *

Review and I'll write faster and ignore everything else I should be doing with my time.


	4. Chapter 4 Snippet

_A snippet of the forth chapter, since your waiting patiently._

Lindsay woke to the sound of Daniel muttering quietly to himself, she opened an eye and found him staring down in disgust at her shoes. She opened both eyes and picked her head up off the head rest staring at him, amused because he seemed to be _talking_ to her shoes. "Can't sleep?" she asked her mouth quirking up, "You know, if you needed someone to talk to you _could _have woken me up".

Daniel turned to her glaring as she stretched, "I didn't want to disturb you _Princess, _but what I have noticed - while you got your forty winks is that _your_ muddy sneakers are getting muck all over _my_ jeans and _my_ car".

"_You_ pulled them into your lap" She replied with a sigh, feeling just awake enough for one of their arguments. "And you didn't seem to mind, so I didn't say anything" , she added wiggling her feet on his lap, before pulling them slightly back towards her.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't think I own Freaks and Geeks, but then again have I checked all my pockets?

So wiccachick54 thanks for waiting impatiently :), I hope this chapter isn't too bad...and everyone else could you consider **review**ing, I'll take one word reviews.

* * *

Lindsay woke to the sound of Daniel muttering quietly to himself, she opened an eye and found him staring down in disgust at her shoes. She opened both eyes and picked her head up off the head rest staring at him, amused because he seemed to be _talking_ to her shoes. "Can't sleep?" she asked her mouth quirking up, "You know, if you needed someone to talk to you _could _have woken me up".

Daniel turned to her glaring as she stretched, "I didn't want to disturb you _Princess, _but what I have noticed - while you got your forty winks is that _your_ muddy sneakers are getting muck all over _my_ jeans and _my_ car".

"_You_ pulled them into your lap" She replied with a sigh, feeling just awake enough for one of their arguments. "And you didn't seem to mind, so I didn't say anything" , she added wiggling her feet on his lap, before pulling them slightly back towards her.

Daniel took the opportunity to stretch a bit, groaning as joints popped and muscles ached with the sudden movement. "I think my legs are sleep" he pouted at her "and its _all _your fault, because I couldn't move because I didn't want to wake you up", he sniffed "_and_ I'm probably going to get a cold".

Lindsay met his eyes and slowly grinned, "You can't get colds from the cold, its a virus that spreads from person to person". She watched his eyebrows draw together in surprise as he considered this.

"So what, _always_ somewhere around the world someone has a cold, and it just keeps circling the planet as it has done for millennia?" Daniel asked incredulously, eyes wide.

Lindsay laughed, "Well that could be _one_ explanation for it I guess, and its an interesting theory. _Unfortunately_ its not exactly my area of expertise, so when we get back to school on Monday we'll have to ask your biology teacher."

"Teacher's _think_ they know everything" Daniel scoffed.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows and lent a little closer to Daniel, "In some cases they can be _very_ helpful...which _you'd_ know if you ever listened"

"That's just what _they_ want you to think", Daniel replied leaning closer.

"_Oh _a conspiracy" Lindsay muttered rolling her eyes, "Of course"

"You think _your_ told about _everything_ that happens in the world? What about the Kennedy assignation? Or Area 51?", Daniel argued, his voice getting louder with each word. By this time they were both leaning close to each other, eyes locked, Lindsay's eyes disbelieving and surprised and Daniel's hard set and intense.

Lindsay scrunched up her face after a couple of minutes, "Wait a second are we debating the existence of aliens?....I can't even _remember_ why this started, but I'm pretty sure this wasn't the topic of discussion." Lindsay sat back in her seat, trying to remember what had started this.

Daniel sat back as well, "I think... we _started_ by discussing my cold and then...I'm not really _sure_ how we moved on to another topic", Daniel drawled slowly. He looked over at Lindsay "Well do you?"

"Do I _what_?"

"_Believe in aliens_", he replied as if she should have know what he was asking.

"I guess, because it makes more sense then us being alone in the universe" Lindsay replied thoughtfully, as she begun undoing her shoes and taking them off.

"Your not _alone_ silly, I'm here", Daniel smirked. And begun taking his own muddy shoes off.

"_Soooo_ comforting" she replied cheekily with a smirk. "Would you happen to have _any_ spare clothes in this incredible machine of yours?" she asked as she chucked her shoes onto the floor and curled up her legs onto the seat.

"Jeans..."

"_Itchy!_, yes Daniel" she finished for him "and I'm not sure how much longer I can stand it".

Without another word Daniel wedged himself between the seats and begun digging through everything on the back-seat, humming softly to himself. Lindsay turned away from the view of his backside and instead tried to picture what her parents would be doing at this time. Worrying diffidently, and calling all her friends and nearby relatives. She sighed, what were they going to do when they couldn't find her? Call the police? Would Daniel get in trouble? She frowned and started tapping her fingers impatiently on the dash.

"Success!" Daniel crowed from the back of the car as he swung himself back to the front, one hand waving a worn out sports bag. Lindsay jumped at the sound and sudden movement, she'd been lost in her own thoughts.

Blinking, she surveyed the bag and turned her gaze questioningly to Daniel, "I'm not wearing any of your _dirty_ clothes, I don't care how uncomfortable I am. .Happening!!!" Suddenly feeling all her annoyance and frustration with Daniel come back full force.

"Sheesh" he muttered, trying to make calming hand signals "They're _clean_". He snorted "When is the last time you saw _me_ participate in P.E?", opening the bag he showed her its contents "A spare shirt, a T-shirt, some shorts and some sweatpants, how's _that_ for lucky?"

"Lucky?" she muttered to herself as she grabbed the T-shirt and sweatpants and pulled herself through to the back seats. "No peeking", she cautioned as she begun to change into the clean clothes.

"As if _I_ would", was Daniel's reply (ignoring the snort Lindsay gave in response) as he too begun changing "Hey", he complained "Why do _I _get the shorts?"

"Because _your_ car broke down", Daniel bit his lip and decided to let that one slide. Lindsay _had_ been a good sport the _majority_ of the time they'd been out here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling better in clean, dry clothes Lindsay looked down at herself,the T-shirt was a bit big but warm and the sweatpants looked a little ridiculous, like she was playing dress-ups or something- but overall not bad. She lay down on the back-seat and listened to Daniel thrash around getting into his clothes. When he stopped, she sat back up "Where should I put these?" she asked holding up her wet and dirty clothes.

"Here" Daniel said grabbing them and placing them on the passengers seat, where he'd put his own rejects "Now squish up, I'm coming back there", he said diving through the gap. Lindsay squeaked and dove over to one side to give him room, as he settled into the back.

Squashed to one side of the car she kicked out her legs over his lap, as he settled himself into middle of the seat. "Thanks for the _warning_" She said sarcastically, as she tried to get more comfortable.

"No thanks necessary" he replied with a grin "Now _I_ have a plan for what we can do for the next _couple of hours_" he added staring intensely at her. She held her breath, god only knows what he had in mind."What do you think of letting me..._beat_ you in a card game?" he asked his grin growing as he waved a pack of cards in her face. He'd been teasing her, _great_ now she was flushing.

She shook her head slightly, "Daniel, it's 10 o'clock...and I'm _tired _and hungry, how am I supposed to concentrate on a stupid card game?"

"_Stupid_ card game" Daniel muttered to himself, looking down sorrowfully and then back at Lindsay "Don't you _want_ to play with me?" he asked putting out his bottom lip. Lindsay sighed, but didn't reply. He shuffled a little closer to her and pulled a bag of chips from behind his back "Would you do it for a 'scoobie snack'?" he asked quietly, as he waved the bag in front of her nose. Yelping as she snatched the bag out of his hand and ripped it open.

"You know if you had..." Lindsay begun as she stuffed some chips into her mouth and then stopped as she noticed Daniel holding two soda cans, proudly offering one to her. "Oh my god Daniel I love you" she gushed reaching for a can, popping it open and taking a sip. "Full of surprises" Daniel heard her mutter to herself as she returned to busying herself with eating. He watched her for a couple of minutes, pleased that she was happy again, and that he had made her so. He wasn't going to even_ try_ to analyse what she'd said, this was enough.

Lindsay froze under Daniel's gaze, "Oh god, _Daniel_ I'm sorry...I'm such a pig. Here" she said removing her legs from across his lap and sliding around to sit closely beside him "Have something to eat, you must be starving" she said angling the packet between them to give him access.

"Its okay, not all of us have my restraint", smirked Daniel as he stuffed his mouth with chips. "Overall I wouldn't call this a _bad_ day" he said thoughtfully as he put an arm around Lindsay and rested his chin on her head "Challenging maybe.......but then isn't _everyday_ with you?" he chuckled as she made protesting sounds and then started choking on a chip. He thumped her on the back a couple of times, dislodging the chip and ignored her squirming as he pulled her close again. "_Always_ keep me guessing don't you?" he said looking down fondly at her as she frowned up at him, chips forgotten.

* * *

Right I had to struggle to end this stupid chapter and it's not as good as the others and that's quite annoying, but after reading a few really good fics I decided to just get it done. **Please Review**, i'm slightly open to suggestions...any thoughts?


	6. Chapter 5

**Hurray** i finally started writing this yesterday and then today (having nothing to do) i ran with it, total life of its own...I'm not sure how they're getting home, but its okay I'll work it out. Eventually.

Alright everyone out there I have to really recommend reading the **Sookie Stackhouse** books, they rock. **I Love Eric and Sookie** (and Sam but to a smaller extent) and reading the first 4 over the last few days sort of inspired me a little. Of course what also inspired me was the reviews i got (they made me smile and totally made my day)

* * *

- so this is for the always faithful reader**wiccachick54** and new reviewers **GoodniteGirl23 **(keep writing My So called life fics if possible, there are NOT enough although more then F&G...go figure) and of course **x M u r p h y** (who defiantly made me smile with her(?) review and thank you it _was_ frustrating and I really wish this was more popular then Twilight! :) I did go with your suggestions to some extent and they'd sort have been what I'd been thinking at some point when i started, hope you like it) and lastly** Lauren **(I like things going wrong, it makes it more interesting :)- Thanks to all of you hope its up to your expectations. Which I'm starting to worry are too high.

This chapter is over **one and a half** the size of the last one. Please **review**.

* * *

They'd settled into an easy rhythm playing cards after their snack, starting with '21', moving onto 'Go fish' and now were into a _very focussed_ and serious game of 'Cheat'. Both of them were sitting firmly pressed to the rear doors, facing each other, hunched over their cards. Daniel's long legs had been a problem in the beginning, since there was only so much room, but they had settled for sitting knees slightly bent, with Lindsay's feet resting on Daniel's. A small gap lap between their feet were they flung their cards face down, muttering a number and card type while both keeping their faces poker straight. It was all that could be heard in the silence of the car, as at last the rain had tapered off and stopped. Watching Daniel throw some cards down with a flourish, Lindsay narrowed her eyes and raised one eyebrow. She knew for a _fact_ he did not have 4 kings to relinquish, as _she_ was holding one of them. She'd caught him out, finally. This was _not_ their first game, in fact it was their third out of five, and if he won once more it was all over. She'd won overall playing '21' and he'd won 'Go fish', so if he won _this_ hand it was done.

Relaxing her shoulders, Lindsay brought her eyes up to meet Daniel's cool gaze, "Cheat" she crooned softly, "Cheat Cheat Cheat", her face lighting up with enthusiasm. Daniel kept his face neutral, as he leaned down to reveal the four cards he'd placed down. Three kings and a jack.

He wrinkled his nose at her, and scoffed "Lucky guess". Sighing he reached forward and gathered the sizeable pile of cards to add to his meagre handful. He begun the long process of sorting them trying to avoid looking at her grinning face, he'd been _so_ close he thought shaking his head. If he let Lindsay win she was _not _going to let it go, he could tell.

Lindsay considered her cards, three jacks, two threes, a queen, a king, a four, and four eights. It was _always_ risky to bluff so soon after catching an opponent, especially when they held _all _the cards you didn't, but oh so tempting. Making a decision she plucked her cards from her hand and placed them down, "Four eights", she said meeting his curious gaze. She kept her face relaxed and stared him down, letting him study her. He'd caught her only a few more times then she'd caught him, of course only because she didn't cheat the majority of the time but that wasn't the point.

Tilting his head to one side, as if that would give him a clearer picture Daniel studied Lindsay's body language, she looked confident. But that could mean anything, maybe she was faking. He narrowed his eyes at her, they'd been spending _way_ to much time together and he'd made her a better liar. He cursed his luck and threw down some cards, "Four aces".

Lindsay was careful how much her face gave away, she was down to her last 8 cards and he still had tons. She hid her face behind the cards, pretending to study them closer and let a smirk grow on her face, she'd cheated _and_ got away with it! He must be beginning to rub off on her, and she could barely contain her glee. Peering over at him she noticed his face shift slightly, as his eyes locked on hers like he had just thought of a good idea. Whatever _it_ was it would _not_ going to be good for her.

Daniel had realised something, well a few things in the last couple of hours like how competitive Lindsay was, and how competitive she made _him_. But what had just occurred to him was that there was _very_ little chance that he could win at this late stage in the game with her holding so few cards, so perhaps he could better his odds a bit. Besides he could afford to lose _one_ game as long as he won either of the next two. And he knew just how to accomplish that, she was _so_ going down.

Lindsay frowned her eyes flickering over his expression before falling back to her cards, this was _so_ not good. Planning and Daniel seemed like foreign concepts, but then he'd planned this trip hadn't he? Of course now they were stuck, but somehow the longer she was with him the less that seemed a problem. So if he was capable of planning what was he capable of _doing_ in order to win a silly card game? She sighed as she selected her cards, and sensed that she was about to find out. "Four eights" she said speaking clearly as she watched his face for recognition, it was then she realised he wasn't even listening. _This _was bad. And apparently her imagination could be very frightening in its creativeness as she tried to picture what he was thinking.

The game continued slowly with no more obvious cheating from either party, Lindsay cautiously watching for trickery or even a sense of some devious plan (in fact she started to wander if perhaps she was _over reacting_ and he had just given up), while Daniel selected cards lazily, seemingly lost in thought. Soon it was over, but Lindsay no longer felt the confidence to fuss over her win. Daniel shuffled the cards together and tried to shift so his back wasn't so uncomfortably pressed into the door handle. The door handle which he hadn't even _noticed_ until this moment, _boy could Lindsay make him focus _he thought with a smile. "We should try studying together again sometime", he said without thinking as he sorted the cards into two even piles.

"What?" she asked, confused as to why he would pick up this topic, especially since she'd offered quite a few times and he'd always said it was a bad idea. And considering how the _last_ time went she'd just stopped offering, thinking it was for the best. "You want to be_ 'Study Buddy's'_?", she asked incredulously. "Actual_ studying? _With _books_ and _discussions_ and _no_ cheating in any way?!"

"Don't look so horrified Linds", Daniel said trying to reassure her "I _have_ picked up a book in my time". Lindsay made a face "Hey!" he said defensively "I thought _we _agreed that I could do it if I wanted to".By this time she had his full attention, the cards forgotten and griped tightly in his hands. He tried to see this from her point of view, and failed. "I..." he struggled as he tried to put into words what he was thinking "I thought you of _all _people believed in me" he finished quietly, avoiding her eyes.

Lindsay blew out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and resisted the urge to throw herself across the small space of the car and hold him- like an injured animal or a small child that's had a accident. She closed her eyes for a second and gathered her thoughts. The playful atmosphere that had settled in the car was gone, replaced by an awkward silence. Opening her eyes she removed her feet from his and sat up, cautiously moving towards his side of the car. Taking the cards out of his hands, she lay them on the seat and settled closely beside him, balanced precariously on the edge of the seat. She rested her head on his shoulder, and was pleased when he didn't try to shrug her off.

"I'm sorry", she whispered sincerely "I know you could do anything you put your mind to, No" she said shaking her head when he made a protesting sound "I _mean_ it, I know it's cheesy, and I know you probably don't believe me but that's how I feel. What I have trouble believing is that you care about trying. I think if it mattered to you you would do well, but it doesn't and I don't get that and that's okay because what I do know is that you care about staying in school and getting an education. Even though you don't enjoy it you go, and that's enough for me", she looked sideways at him "Whether that's enough for _you_ I don't know" she added softly.

After a minute or two Daniel met her gaze, "That was a pretty nice apology" he said as he placed an arm around her so she was more secure "Good to have someone on my side". Both of them were pleased to feel the atmosphere in the car relax.

Lindsay lent against Daniel glad things were okay between them again, "So" she asked thoughtfully "What was the super devious plan you had to win the card game?". He snorted, but kept his lips tightly closed in a smirk "Oh _come _on" she whined pouting slightly.

"What plan?", he asked innocently eyes wide as he glanced down at her. "Hey don't give _me_ that face, I _taught_ you that face" he objected pretending to be annoyed. He let out a breath, "You know if you can read my mind that would be _really_ creepy".

"So there _is_ a plan!" she said gleefully "I _knew_ I wasn't being paranoid...come on spill". She turned to see his face better and almost fell off the seat "Opps" she said face flushing in embarrassment as for the second time that day she gripped his shirt. Daniel found her flushing sweet, every other girl he hung around with had long lost her innocence and never seemed embarrassed no matter what the situation. Lindsay was like a whole different creature.

"Come _here_" he said easily pulling her into his arms and sitting her with her back against his chest, "Better?" he questioned. Only receiving a small nod from Lindsay, who was trying very hard not to panic at their closeness. "In answer to your question" he continued slowly, realising she was uncomfortable "I remembered that I had a bottle of vodka that was left over from a party Kim dragged me to".

Lindsay soaked this in, "So your super devious plan to win a card game was to get me drunk?" she asked doubtfully. "I guess I _was_ overestimating you just a tiny bit" she added quietly to herself "You would not _believe_ some of things I'd come up with" she finished a little louder with a grin "I really let my imagination run with it".

Silence filled the car and she realised that he was waiting to _hear_ some of these wild ideas. Well that just wasn't going to happen. Rolling her eyes she looked around the car and suddenly realised she was _really_ comfortable. As dark had fallen it had gotten slightly chilly in the car and sitting pressed to Daniel's chest with his arms around her waist she felt warm and safe. So_ that _probably meant it was time to move....just _not_ yet. She wandered how long he'd wait for her to continue.

Daniel was starting to feel the day catch up with him, he had rested while Lindsay slept but hadn't gotten any sleep himself, and now with her close and warm he had to stifle a yawn. He looked down at her the back of her head, he could tell she wasn't going to tell him any more. Such a pity as he would have liked more insight into _what_ went on in her head. Her hair smelt good. He removed his arms from her waist and started to run his fingers through her long dark hair, getting out any knots that had formed and smoothing it down as he went.

Lindsay sat there too shocked to move, he was _running his fingers through her hair_. God it felt good, _much_ too good to stop him. And since their relationship had established pretty firmly that she would do pretty much anything for him, _why stop now_- especially if she was enjoying herself. She let out a happy sigh closing her eyes, relaxed and just went with it. His long fingers nimbly combed out her hair, obviously all that guitar playing had _really_ been worth it. She definitely had to appreciate talent when she felt it.

Daniel grinned as he focused on his task, he could practically feel Lindsay relax into his hands, she'd been _so_ tense, so this 'killed two birds with one stone' as the saying went. Well at least this would keep him awake for a bit longer, as he couldn't disappoint _her_. "You know this is a 'you scratch my back I'll scratch yours' kind of deal right?" he asked softly, not wanting to ruin her calm.

"Hmmmm?" she asked, feeling too lazy to word a response.

"After I'm done with your hair you have to straighten mine out" he explained. Technically this hadn't occurred to him until right now. But maybe this was going to 'kill more birds' then he'd first thought.

Lindsay tried to turn around to see his face, to see if he was serious, but Daniel wouldn't let her and made tsk tsk noises until she gave in her lazy struggle. "Fine, whatever" she muttered, not really in the mood to argue. How many disagreements could they possibly have in _one_ day?

Finishing up her hair, he was satisfied that it was knot free and perfectly smoothed down. Between the rain and sleeping and changing in the car her hair had looked a bit messed up, and while it looked cute and everything it had been too tempting to straighten it out. Today seemed a day were Lindsay had her guard down with him a little more then usual, and it would be a shame not to take full advantage of that. Removing his hands from her hair he has happy to hear a discontented noise from Lindsay.

She let out an unhappy sniff and then a yelp of surprise as the warm solid chest behind her moved and arms wrapped around her to pull her over Daniel's lap and onto the other side of him into the space Daniel had just vacated. "My turn" he said in a sing-song voice, waiting for her to settle against the door before moving back towards her to rest in an opposite version of their previous positions. He lay against her chest, her legs on either side of him, the same as they had been (sort of) except that because Daniel was a lot taller he had to slouch down on the seat to make sure she could reach his hair.

"Oh" she mumbled, getting over her shock "A little warning would have been nice" she added glaring at the back of his head "And wipe that grin off your face". She didn't even have to look to know it was there. She sighed, trying to figure out exactly how she felt about this particular turn of events. He was heavy, but warm and solid and it wasn't unpleasant having him lying back on her, and surprisingly she felt a bit more comfortable then when she'd been leaning on him. They just sort of fit.

"We fit" he remarked as if reading her mind. He felt her tense and turned his head around a puzzled look on his face, "I can get off if I'm too heavy" he added wandering if he had pushed her too far.

"No no no" she assured him pulling back as he started to sit up a bit "You scratched my back after all" she smirked "Its just..." she faltered wandering whether to tell him or not "I think we're starting to _think_ like each other", her smirk becoming unsure as she waited for his response.

"How _unfortunate_ for you" he muttered darkly. Lindsay couldn't help it he sounded so grim, she started laughing silently, but he could feel her shaking behind him. "Oi! its not _that_ bad" he protested "...At least not for _me_" he added with a smile joining in her laughter. It was catching.

When they'd both calmed down Lindsay begun to work on Daniel's hair, gently separating knots (as he had done) and smoothing it down. She started to hum while she worked, it wasn't everyday that she _saw_ the top of Daniel's head let alone touched it- so she was going to enjoy herself. Daniel hadn't felt so calm in forever, and there was something very nice and relaxing about someone stroking your hair. This wasn't going to help him stay awake at all, and he could feel the vibrations of Lindsay humming behind him, smothering a yawn he closed his eyes.

Lindsay wasn't sure what she was humming but she was pretty sure it was something her mother had taught her when she was a child, and whatever it was it was sending Daniel to sleep. His breathing had slowed right down and he looked so peaceful, he deserved some rest so she focussed on his hair. If she allowed herself to start to analyse Daniel falling asleep on her it would definitely ruin the moment. Oh no, she _was_ turning into Daniel, how could she _possibly_ relax with Daniel in her arms? ….......Well whatever was going on she wasn't going to analyse _that, _there was always later.

When she'd finished his hair Daniel was still asleep, and it wasn't like she was uncomfortable at all- in fact maybe she was _too_ comfortable. She studied what she could of his face and lightly touched a few freckles, his hair smelled great, so turning her attention back to his head she rested her chin on it. _Uh oh way too comfortable_ she thought as she fought back a yawn. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she wrapped Daniel in her arms, her chin resting on his head and let sleep take her.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Always.

Isn't there just something about having someone do your hair that's relaxing and wonderful?

Can anyone else see where I got a little inspiration from the Sookie Stackhouse novels? No? Well good, then let's call this a completely original chapter, inspiration from outside sources? What? Never!

Oh I guess I don't own Daniel and Lindsay, mores the pity. I am SO glad Lindsay didn't have a 'Brian' stalking her...well she had Neil, but at least he was nice and helpful.


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

I don't own Freaks and Geeks, I know I know it's shocking...so yeah. Enjoy. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited this story its good motivation to continue. A little warning _i tried to be funny_, and I'm not sure it worked... so yeah sorry in advance if its bad :)

* * *

Daniel awoke slowly, feeling warm and cosy. He stretched his legs out and sighed, a small murmur from his chest surprised him into opening his eyes. Lindsay. His brown eyes widened, _uh _oh. _Think think think _okay...stay calm, had he been drinking? Was he _high_? No, but boy could he use something now. He shifted a little realising one of his legs was asleep, he tried not to wake Lindsay because that's when things would get really awkward. Lindsay was lying on top of him, head resting over his heart. He tried to disentangle his hand from her hair, as he moved his other hand to rest on the much safer and platonic ground of her upper back. He had _a lot _of questions right now, but he had to focus. He remembered she was doing his hair, he paused as he thought back on that. He grinned, _always_ nice to be fussed over. Sighing he tightening his arms around her. He really didn't need this crap...time for some denial. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Lindsay stirred, stretching out an arm. Her eyes fluttered open as she realised she was lying on something warm and comfy. Daniel. Putting a hand over her mouth she stifled a gasp. _Crap_. She squeezed her eyes shut. Maybe... she thought hopefully, it'll be the end of the world in five minutes and I just won't have to deal with this, like at all. She groaned, would Daniel let this go? She breathed out slowly and rolled her eyes back into her head would he tell the _others_? _Maybe_ she could open her eyes and it'd all be okay. She bit her lip to hold back her smile, denial was_ not_ just a river in Egypt. She listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes, it was calming. There was nothing she could do _right now_ that would make any of this better so why bother worrying, they must have moved in their sleep. Just a coincidence, her eyes narrowed _wasn't it_? "_Pinch me_" she whispered fiercely to herself pressing her face closer into his chest.

"_I would_, but unfortunately I think you'd take it the wrong way" Daniel whispered into the top of her head.

Lindsay squeaked and tried to bury her face into his chest, "Oh kill me now".

"Aaaw its okay Linds, sure _you_ jumped me in your sleep, but _hey _who could blame you?" he smirked "It's not like I can _help_ being irresistible, so _really_ if you think about it it's no-ones fault" he added thoughtfully. Daniel tried to keep his voice even as he spoke and bit his lip once he'd finished, could it really be this _simple_ to brush it off as nothing?

Soft brown eyes met his as Lindsay gave up trying to hide and tipped her head up to see his face, she pursed her lips and lifted her eyebrows "_Excuse me, Mr Irresistible _somehow I find it pretty hard to believe that I could move _you_ considering the differences in height and weight between us".

"Aw Lindsay your not _that _heavy" Daniel choked out before subsiding into giggles at Lindsay's shocked face.

Lindsay stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at Daniel, _he did not just say that _and...was he giggling? Oh my god was he _high?!_ Her right hand moving on its on accord before she could finish any thoughts reached up and latched onto Daniel's earlobe and gave it a yank bringing him up short.

"Owwww...Linds let go" Daniel complained. Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Weir..." Daniel begun, stopping once he realised that he wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. He sure as hell didn't want to apologise, how many apologies could one guy make in the space of 24 hours? Taking a breath he considered his options, okay so her nails were digging into his earlobe and it hurt like hell but he could out last her right? _Or he could apologise_. He tried to think of an option C.

Lindsay waited expectantly as Daniel obviously considered his options, he was a lot easier to read this early in the morning, it was like he'd let down his defences (or forgotten to put them up). She supported herself with one hand on his chest where her head had rested, and considered mentioning to him that he was still holding her close to him with both arms. That idea was discarded because she _knew_ he disliked her silence- it made him nervous, and if he was uncomfortable it would make it easier to wait him out.

She was just staring at him with those big brown eyes, _geez why could he not catch a break lately_. He took a few deep breaths and rolled his eyes "Uncle" he muttered quietly.

Lindsay blinked, "What?" she asked surprised lessening the pressure on his ear a little.

"I give up, I surrender, you win, 'Uncle'...you know. If I was messing around with one of the guys we'd say 'Uncle' to like end it" he explained.

"You think of me as one of the guys?" she asked disbelievingly, letting go of his ear to support herself a bit easier against his chest. _He thinks we're play fighting? _She thought incredulously. Or is he just trying to get away without apologising? _He is such a jerk_.

"No, that's not what I meant...well yeah, we're comfortable, but it's different...you know?"

"Uh _huh_" Lindsay murmured unconvincingly. Finding that he wasn't making anything any better Daniel decided to change the subject, he'd rather have her all annoyed in one go then have to suffer any more of these little outbursts spread out all over the place. He just had to suck it up.

"You know that girl who's always hanging around you?"

"Millie?"

"Yeah, the weird one, anyway I told her to like ring your parents and say you were over at her house, you know in case we got back a bit late I know they don't like me or whatever."

"You spoke to _Millie_?" Lindsay found this supremely hard to picture, almost comical. She shook her head, _wait SO_ her parents _wouldn't _be worrying about her. What the...she'd been worried sick and he'd said _nothing_, and now he brings it up in an argument?!

"I saw her in the hall"

"And your **just** mentioning this _now_?!"

"Well, I forgot"

"You forgot!", she rolled her eyes "Of course you did, your _Daniel Desario_ how can you be expected to pass on important information."

She took a deep breath, "Are you high?" she asked quietly watching his face carefully.

"What? No, why would you think that? I'm not Nick" he muttered annoyed that she would think he'd be lighting up around her when he knew she disapproved.

They stared at each other, "Well at least you let go of my ear" Daniel remarked giving up on the staring match and leaning back to stare at the ceiling.

"You knew how worried I was and it didn't occur to you to say 'oh yeah Millie's covering for you so chill?' I was practically having an aneurysm thinking about what I'd have to face when I got home not to mention how they'd feel when I was _missing_ and they would have called the police you know, so I was worried that you'd get into trouble and then you might be suspended or fined or something and you'd just leave school 'cause I know there's not a lot making you stay. You don't enjoy it or anything and it would be all my fault and I'd feel guilty and I wouldn't be able to study and then I'd get bad grades and wouldn't get into college and I'd end up stuck in this town for the rest of my life working in the sporting good store with my dad. Selling baseball mitts and hockey sticks forever..._for the rest of my natural life_!"

"Lindsay chill out, it's okay. _Geez_ you blow _everything_ out of proportion. I'm _sorry_ okay, sorry for everything. Sorry I brought you out here"

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears and she looked away from him quickly, turning her face away so he couldn't see her. But not before Daniel caught a glance of her eyes. Oh crap. "Why is every second conversation with you a fight" he asked regretfully. Sighing when she didn't answer he stroked her hair "I think we need to make a rule or something. _I'm an idiot_, and I think if we are going to be friends your going to have to accept that I'm going to say and do the wrong thing sometimes"

"_Sometimes_" Lindsay muttered into his chest.

Daniel grinned "Okaay, more often then not. You need to give me a little leeway or something, I _can't fit_ into the box you seem to want to put me in...I just...need your patience. Hell I don't mean _half _the things I say...I don't think about things like you do. It's like hard for me to say stuff."

"Or at least the right kind of stuff" Lindsay added.

"Forgive me?" he asked hopefully

"Oh _please_" Lindsay said turning towards him and sitting up a little "As if you've _ever_ had any trouble convincing anyone of anything. Even Millie, poor honest Millie...you've got her _lying_ for you"

"For us" Daniel added quickly

"How can you lead poor Millie down the wrong path?"

"Oh _come on_, am I leading_ you_ down the wrong path Weir?"

She clicked her tongue "Look at where we are Daniel" she said gesturing outside the car "This isn't exactly the _right _path."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Tree_, tree! TREE!" Daniel said he's voice increasingly anxious, the pitch of his voice rising with each word.

Lindsay bit her lip and turned the stirring-wheel _away_ from the tree, "Damn it Daniel, I can see the damn tree! We weren't even _that _close", she replied angrily sparing him a glance. He was clinging to the dashboard and he didn't look so good, his skin looked a little grey, _uh _oh. She quickly pulled over to the side of the road and he jumped out faster then she'd ever seen him move. He bent over like he was going to be sick, and just stood there breathing heavily staring at the dirt. Lindsay rolled her eyes, sighing she got out of the car and came around to the passengers side. "Are you okay?" she asked leaning against the car.

"AM I OKAY?" Daniel yelled at the dirt in a strained voice "No, I am _not_ okay you almost _killed_ us!" He straightened up and glared at her, and then collapsed into the dirt by the side of the road "Women drivers" he muttered quietly. Lindsay tried not to roll her eyes, she'd just let him l_et it all out_ and they could get back in the car.

They'd been driving for the last twenty minutes, not exactly successfully along the open stretch of road. Daniel was stressing her out, he was the worst kind of back-seat driver because he was in the the front-seat and he was yelling and moaning and clinging to the upholstery. They'd both been getting increasingly frustrated with each other and after yelling at him to 'shut up' for the hundredth time he finally did...until the damn tree. They'd been over a hundred meters away when he'd focused all his anxiety onto the stupid tree.

She tried to think compassionately, and tried not to narrow her eyes as she watched him kick around in the dirt. He was like a little kid, and she felt herself soften a little. She walked slowly over to him and offered him a hand "_Come _on Desario butt off the ground."

Daniel glared up at her for a moment before taking her hand and letting her help him up. His face was tight as he avoided her face, slowly becoming puzzled as Lindsay started to lead him off down the road. "Linds, where are you...?"

"_We _are going to go check on your _precious_ tree, I don't want you to regret walking away or anything" Lindsay said as she tried to keep a straight face, swinging their clasped hands a little as she lead him down the road. They walked back in silence, Lindsay enjoying the walk in the warm sun and Daniel trying to work out how Lindsay could change moods so quickly.

Lindsay let go of Daniel's hand and reached out a hand to skim over the bark of the tree "Seems fine" she said studying it carefully. Casting a glance at Daniel she realised he was staring at her, "You wanna take a look?" she asked with a pointed look at the tree.

"_No_, thank you" Daniel said with a grin. "Is _this _some new way of getting me to apologise? Because I'm sorry about freaking out on you back there, I mean _I_ did bring you here" he admitted reluctantly.

Lindsay grinned "That you did, which makes this your _fault_." She looked up at him matching his smirk.

"Oi" he protested half-heartedly "Don't shift the blame, that's _my _job"

"Ready to tempt fate and get back in the car with me?" she asked cheekily. Then not waiting for a response she took off like a shot back to the car "race ya" she tossed over her shoulder laughing hard.

"Oi" he yelled after her "Cheater!"

"Learnt from the best!" she yelled back, struggling to laugh and breath at the same time.

* * *

Review, Reuse, Recycle :) Thank you.

Glad i got this up...I was starting to doubt I'd get any closer to finishing this story. I think 2 more chapters to go and then its over :) Hurray My first finished multi-chapter story aw...but don't count your chickens and all that.


End file.
